


Dr. Manhattan (Jonathan Osterman - Johanna Osterman)

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Dr. Manhattan (Jonathan Osterman - Johanna Osterman)

Here's the last gender swap!  
Whit this I've done all the main characters! :D  
Yeah,I know, I need to improve in drawing noses çAç

[](http://imgur.com/d0TWEDd)


End file.
